Love Sucks
by Punklovergirl68
Summary: Skylar and her twin brother Sora, are forced to move and attend a new school. But they start to notice just how strange this school really is and just how stranger the teacher and students are. And why are the two most popular boy's in school, Axel and Riku, stalking them. Rated M for later chapters. I own nothing but the story and my OC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own everything, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Disney and Square Enix.

I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

~Chapter One~

"Come on Skylar, it's our first day smile" Sora whined as he gave me a puppy dog look. Rolling my eyes I scoffed as we walked into the office to get our schedule. Pouting Sora crossed his arms over his chest and as he looked down and begin to sulk.

"How may I help you?" I heard the woman behind the front desk ask as she looked at Sora and me. Giving her a small smile, leaning forward I tilt my head to the side.

"Yes, we're new here and need to pick up our schedules" I said, giving her my best smile as I lean back and look over at Sora. A sweat drop appearing over my head when I see that he's distracted by the large fish tank in the office.

"Oh, you must be Skylar and Sora Strife, am I correct?" She asked as she looked at me with a sicking sweet smile, her eyes flashing red for a minute before turning back to their normal blue color. Nodding my head I scooted back some, not feeling comfortable with that smile of hers. "Here you go, have a wonderful day" she said in a disturbing sweet voice. Shivering I nodded my head as I took the papers and quickly grab Sora's hand, dragging him out of the office with me.

"What's wrong?" He asked slightly confused.

"Nothing, it's just that she was being really creepy" I said handing him his schedule. Nodding his head my brown-haired twin looked at his schedule before looking over at mine.

"Cool, we have the same schedule" Sora cheered, an excited grin on his face as he jumped up and down.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you have coffee this morning" I mumbled as I grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him down the hallway and towards out first period. "Ugh! Where the hell is that classroom?" I groaned out after a while of Sora and me wondering the halls aimlessly.

"Maybe we could ask for help?" Sora said playing the rim of his shirt. Looking at him I started looking around the empty halls.

"Yeah, look at all the help we can get" I said sarcastically towards my twin. Rolling his eyes Sora stuck his tongue out. "Oh, yeah real mature and you're suppose to be the older one here" I said rolling my eyes also and continuing to wonder these damn halls. When we finally did find the room, there was only thirty minutes of class left. "Ready" I said looking over towards Sora, smiling a little when he nodded his head.

"Ready" he said in determination. Sighing I knocked on the classroom door as we waited for it to open. When it did I shivered when the teacher stared down at us, his icy blue eyes glaring daggers down at us.

"Yes?" He hissed out as Sora hid behind me.

"Uh yeah, my brother and me are new here" I said, watching as the man nodded his head.

"Mind telling me why you both are late?" He growled, causing me to shrink back a little.

"Um... we got lost" I said sheepishly, whimpering a little as his glare hardens.

"Well come in and introduce yourself to the class" he said after a while, pinching the bridge of his nose. Nodding Sora and me quickly scurried into the classroom and stood in front of the class. "Class these are the two new students we received today" the man said, moving some golden strands of hair out-of-the-way. "Please, introduce yourselves" he said sitting down and staring at us, along with the rest of the class.

"Well I'm Skylar Strife" I said, looking down shyly.

"And I'm Sora Strife" Sora almost shouted as he jumped up and down. Rolling my eyes I looked over at the teacher from the corner of my eye and saw him sigh in irritation.

"Well Mr. and Ms. Strife, I am David Jones, but call me Mr. Jones" the teacher said introducing himself as he brought one leg up and crossed it over the other. "Now please take a seat" he said, gesturing towards two empty seats in the back. Nodding my head, I grabbed Sora's hand and dragged him towards our seats. Once we were seated, Mr. Jones got up and stood in front of the class, "Since it's almost time for the bell to ring, you can talk amongst yourselves" he said before sitting down again and getting on his laptop. As soon as he sat back down everyone begins to talk amongst themselves while Sora and me sat quietly in the back. As we sat there I noticed a few girls looking over at me, pointing and laughing as they whispered to each other. Frowning I stayed quiet and listen to their conversation.

"Is she a human?" One girl asked in disgust.

"Yeah, how do you think he would react knowing there's a filthy human girl in school?" Another one hissed out as she talked to her friends. '_What the hell are they talking about? They're human too, right?_' I thought, getting more and more worried about this school and the people who go here. '_This just keeps getting weirder and weirder_' I thought, as I begin to become more worried about mine and my brother's safety.

* * *

A/N: Here's a new story, I hope you guys enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite and Follow.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own anything, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Disney and Square Enix.

I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

~Chapter Two~

~Lunch Time~

"This school is amazing" Sora said as we sat down at an empty table, far away from everyone else.

"Yeah" I said quietly, shivering as I listen to the whispers around us, looking around I saw two boys being surrounded by a flock of girls. One of the boys had long silvery hair with icy blue eyes, and the other one had spiky blood-red hair and piercing green eyes. Looking at them I frowned when I saw one of the girls surrounding them walk up to the red-head and whispered into his ear, pointing over at Sora and me. Looking over at us, mine and his eye's locked and it was like a stare down. Both of us staring at one another, daring each other to move, after a while I look away and look towards my twin. A sweat drop appearing over my head as I watched him stuff his face with the school's food.

"What?" He asked when he saw that I had been staring; shaking my head I looked down at my food and poked at it. I found it weird that the only thing they were serving was meat, and some weird red liquid. Sora and I got a piece of meat and water, shrugging my shoulders I picked up a piece and shoved it into my mouth, moaning in delight at the wonderful taste.

"Is it good?" I heard someone whisper in my ear, jumping I looked to the side and saw that red-head from before sitting beside me, a smirk on his face. Scooting back I grabbed Sora's hand for comfort, as I looked at him. Another sweat drop appeared on my head when I saw him giggling like a school girl at the silver-haired dude from earlier, '_really?_' I thought at the brunette beside me, with slight irritation. "You know it's not polite to ignore someone" I heard the red-head growl as he grabbed my chin, causing me to look at him, my irritation growing.

"Really, well it's not polite to bother someone while they're eating" I said glaring at the red-head before me.

"What's your name?" He hissed out, looking at him I swear I could see a pair of fangs in his mouth but it was properly my imagination.

"Skylar, and might I ask what yours is?" I said an irritation mark appearing on my head. Laughing he let go of my chin and stood up in front of me, the silver-haired dude doing the same.

"My name's Axel and this is my friend Riku" the red-head, known as Axel, said. He and his friend bowing in front of me as all the girls started squeeing and having fan-gasms. Scoffing I grabbed Sora by the back of his shirt and started dragging him out of the cafeteria.

"Yeah, well nice meeting you two, but we have to go" I said leaving, rolling my eyes when I heard everyone gasp and begin to whisper again.

"Did you see that" someone said.

"Yeah, that human just treated Axel and Riku like they were ordinary human's" another person said. Grinding my teeth I was getting really sick and tired of everyone just calling us humans, I mean we have names people, use them. Once we were far away from everyone, I stopped and turned towards Sora, raising an eyebrow at his flustered state.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Instead of answering me, Sora started giggling like a school girl would in front of their crush. Sighing I just pulled out my schedule to see what class we have next. "Looks like we have free period next, want to hang out in the Library?" I asked my twin. Nodding his head, Sora linked arms with me as we went off to find the school's Library.

~After Twenty-Five Minutes of Searching~

"Yay, we finally made it" I said, as we entered the room and went off what we needed. After getting the books I wanted I went to a random table and started to read, finding the book very interesting.

"What cha reading?" Sora asked looking over my shoulder. Looking up at him I placed my thumb on the page I was reading and closed the book so I could see the title.

"The History of Vampires" I said, going back to the page I was on. "It's really good, it's almost like this person is talking from experience" I said, rolling my eyes when Sora pretended to look serious but failing horribly. "What are you reading?" I asked; a sweat drop appearing over my head when I saw the picture book he had gotten.

"What?" He said in defense when he saw the expression on my face.

"Nothing" I said, tensing up when I felt like someone was watching us. Looking around I saw no one, turning to look at Sora I saw that he was too engrossed by his book. Frowning I looked around the room again until I caught sight of something red flash by one of the bookshelves. Narrowing my eyes I push it aside and went back to reading.

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter two, enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own anything, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Disney and Square Enix

I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

~Chapter Three~

~After School~

"Today was great, wouldn't you agree Skylar" Sora said as we walked home, are arms linked together.

"Yeah" I said, looking to the side as I saw a flash of red and sliver run behind a tree. Growling I unhooked my arm from Sora's and turned towards the tree those two idiots were hiding behind. "WILL YOU TWO QUIET FOLLOWING US" I shouted, an irritated mark appearing on my head.

"Skylar who are you talking to?" Sora asked confused, as he stared at the tree I had just yelled at. "Are you pissed at that tree? What did it do?" He asked causing me to do a face plant onto the ground.

"No Sora, I think those two idiots from school are following us" I said standing up and glaring at the tree, before taking Sora's hand and practically dragged him behind me. As we made our way home, I could hear those two dumbasses behind us as they went from tree to bush and vice versa. When we finally got home I pulled Sora inside and slammed the front door shut, locking it.

"Hey what if they wanted to talk to us" Sora said.

"Oh shut up, you just want that silver-haired one to bang you" I said taking off my shoes and walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh how was school" I heard our older brother, Cloud; ask as he sat at the dining room table, reading a book.

"It was good, except that two idiotic assholes started stalking Sora and me" I said, an irritation mark appearing on my head.

"How do you know?" Cloud asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it has to do with the fact that I've been seeing red and silver blurs all day" I said, in a bored tone.

"Hmm" Cloud said. Shrugging my shoulders, I turned around and walked upstairs. Passing Sora's room I smiled a little when I saw him lying on his bed, snuggling up to a stuff teddy bear.

~Later~

"God that felt good" I said walking into my room, only in a bathrobe as I dried my hair with a separate towel. "Hmm, I thought my window was closed this morning" I said confused as I walked over and closed it. Shutting it tightly, I closed the blinds as I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my pajama's. Putting on my black lacy bra and panties I shivered as I felt a pair of eyes watching me. Looking around the room, I quickly grabbed my black tank top and put it on. Grabbing my pink shorts next, I pulled them on, keeping my guard up.

"Beautiful" I heard someone purr behind me, yelping I turned around only to see nothing.

"I must have imagined it" I whispered to myself before walking over to my book bag and pulling out my homework. Sitting down on my bed I started to get to work, shivering every once in a while. "It's nothing, you're just tired Skylar" I said to myself as I continue to work.

~After a While~

"Skylar, dinner's ready" I heard Cloud yell from downstairs.

"Coming Cloud" I shouted back, smiling as I put my now finished homework up. Walking out of my room quickly, I ran downstairs and sat at the table with Cloud and Sora.

"So did you finish your homework?" Cloud asked both Sora and me.

"Yep" I said, smirking when I saw Sora pout in his seat. Opening his mouth I quickly interrupted him, "no Sora, you can't copy my homework" I said.

"What why not" he whined.

"Because you can't learn that way" I said, digging into my food.

~After Dinner~

Yawing I climbed up the stairs and entered my room, stopping when I noticed my window was open again. Staying still I looked around my room, sighing in relief when I saw that nothing was stolen. Walking over to my window I closed it and locked it tightly again. After that I turned off my bedroom light and crawled into bed, snuggling under the covers. Closing my oceanic eyes, I took a deep breath and fell asleep.

~Everybody's P.O.V~

As the brunette fell asleep, she never noticed the pair of emerald eyes watching her every move. The figure smirked, his fangs glistening in the moonlight as he watch the girl from the shadows. Chuckling, he soon disappeared into the night.

* * *

A/N: Here you go, chapter three. Sorry if it sucks, I'm just really tired today.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own anything, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Disney and Square Enix

I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

~Chapter Four~

~Skylar's P.O.V~

I groaned as I woke up to my alarm clock and the sound of Sora running around. "What should I wear?" My brunette haired twin said as he ran by my room. Groaning I sat up and walked out of my room, grabbing the back of his shirt as he ran by again.

"Sora" I said, my hair covering my eyes as an irritation mark appeared on my head.

"Yes" he said back.

"Why the hell are you running around?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Well I want to look nice today" he said, shrinking back.

"Well could you keep it down?" I asked, smiling as he nodded his head, dropping him on his ass I turned around and slammed my bedroom door shut. Stretching I rolled my shoulders hearing them give a low popping noise as I started to strip. Pulling out my clothes for today, I quickly got dress as that feeling of being watch came back.

"Skylar hurry up, you too Sora" I heard Cloud say as he knocked lightly on my door. Rolling my eyes, I tied my black converses and walked out of the room, grabbing my book bag. Walking to the stairs I froze when I heard frantic footsteps behind me.

"LOOK OUT" Sora screeched as he smashed into me, causing us both to go tumbling down the stairs. I moaned in pain as I hit the ground, Sora soon falling on top of me.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, IDIOT" I screamed and irritation mark on my head as I stood up, leaving him on the floor.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, I saw something outside my window and it scared me" Sora said, tears welling up in his blue eyes. Sighing I pat his head and smiled a little.

"It's okay, but you know I'm not a morning person" I said, smiling at the pout he gave me, as he swatted my hand away from his hair.

"Don't touch, you know I hate it when you and Cloud mess my hair up" he whined, as I helped him up.

"Are you okay, I heard screaming and a crash" Cloud said, as he came out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, we were just being idiots" I said, grabbing my book bag and walking past him, towards the front door. "Come on Sora, or we're going to be late" I said smiling at him.

"Okay he said, grabbing his book bag from beside him and running up to me.

"Bye Cloud" we both said as we exited the house, and started walking to school.

"Do we have to walk" Sora whined after a while.

"Yes" I said rolling my eyes as Sora continued to complain, stopping when I saw a flash of red and silver run by us. Growling I glared at the two boys that now stood in front of us.

"Hello" they both purred out.

"Go away" I hissed out, grabbing Sora's hand and walking past them.

"That's not very nice, now is it kitten" the red-head purred, causing me to stop and look back at him, my face bright red.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" I screamed, blushing at the nickname he had given me.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked smirking.

"Because I said so, also stop following us, you stalkers" I growled out, smirking when I saw the irritated looks on their faces.

"We're not stalkers" the silver-haired boy said.

"Riku's right, we're not stalker" Axel said, glaring at me before a mischief smirk made its way onto his face. "And if you don't take it back, we might have to punish you two" he said, a lustful look in his eyes.

"Skylar" Sora said, his face as red as a tomato.

"Yeah" I said paling as the two boys in front of us took a step forward.

"RUN" Sora screeched as we both turned around and ran towards the school. I could hear them laughing as they chased after us. '_Fuck, fuck, fuck, and fuck_' I thought as we burst through the front doors and ran through the halls, ignoring the whispering around us. Bursting into home room, Mr. Jones flinched before glaring at us. Laughing nervously we walked to our seats in the back, sighing in relief as the bell rang.

"That was a close one" I whispered, as I slide down in my seat a little.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but here's chapter four. Also I'm planing on writing a One Piece story, Skylar will be in it and it will be a Zoro love story. It will take place after the dragon episode and before they enter the Grand Line. Don't know when I'm going to add it just letting you guys know.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter Five~

~Lunch Time~

"What do we do? We share lunch with them" Sora said, as the bell rang indicating that it was lunch time.

"They're two things we can do, we can hide in the bathroom which won't work since you're a guy or we can hide in the Library" I said, looking at Sora as he stroked his chin and started to think. "Really, it's not that hard of a choice" I said, sweat dropping.

"Shut up, fine we'll go to the Library, but I'd rather take my chances with the bathroom" Sora said, pouting.

"Yeah, it would have been amusing to watch as you were chased out of the girl's bathroom" I said, snickering at the thought. "You'd properly scream like a little girl" I said, trying to hold back my laughter.

"Shut up, I do not sound like a girl when I scream" Sora whined, as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Uh yeah, you do, I even have it on film when we watched that horror movie last month at home" I said, "which wasn't even scary by the way" I mumbled the last part as we started walking towards the Library, but it seems Sora heard me.

"Yes it was" Sora said in defense.

"No Sora, it wasn't I mean it was more stupid than it was scary" I said.

"That's because you love horror movies" he pouted.

"Yeah but even Cloud wasn't scared and you know how much of a girl he acts around those types of movies" I said, sweat dropping at the fact I was the only one in the family that could stand watching a horror movie and not act like a little girl about it. "It's sad that I'm the only girl in the family and both you and Cloud, which you are both guys, sound like girls when you scream" I said, smiling at the embarrassed blush on Sora's face.

"Who sounds like girls when they scream?" We heard someone from behind us ask. Looking back we both paled as we saw Axel and Riku standing there, both with smirks on their faces.

"N-no one" Sora said, trying to act like the brave and protective older brother, even though he was shaking like a leaf. "Y-you better l-leave me and m-my s-sister alone or e-else" Sora stuttered out, "I think it's working" he whispered to me.

"Yeah totally, they're quaking in fear" I said in a sarcastic tone, sweat dropping as the two older boys in front of us burst out laughing.

"You think you can scare us pipsqueak" Axel said through his laughter as he and Riku started calming down from the laughing fit before the two smirked at us.

"What's the plan?" Sora whispered as he leaned close to me.

"On the count of three, we both run like hell" I said, as he nodded his head.

"Okay" Sora said.

"One" I said as we took a step back while the red-head and silver-haired boy took a step forward.

"Two" Sora said.

"THREE" we both shouted as we turned around and bolted away from the two older boys. I could hear them both behind us, my body shivering as I heard them chuckle.

"Where are we going, if we go to the Library they'll just trap us in there" Sora said.

"Well the only option I can think of is the girl's bathroom" I said, as we turned a corner and bolted towards the restrooms.

"Sounds good to me" Sora said, as we rushed inside the bathroom and shut the door behind us, leaning against it we made sure all our weight was on it in case those two didn't give a fuck about rules and decided to barge in here.

"You think Cloud would get pissed if we left school early? I mean we can't hide out in the bathroom all day" I said, wincing at the thought of some girls coming in here and seeing Sora.

"Well if we told him it was a life or death situation, then maybe he won't mind, I hope" Sora said, looking at each other we nodded our heads and quickly rushed over to the only window in the girls bathroom. I got out first, with little trouble, but Sora on the other hand needed me to help him cause his ass got stuck.

"Damn you sure do got a fat ass" I said, trying to pull him out.

"Shut up" Sora said, blushing.

"Well it's true, now wiggle" I said, '_and how many times have you told me to shut up today? Geez you must have been really embarrassed_' I thought.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Because it will help me to pull you out" I said, doing as I told him Sora wiggled his hips until I was finally able to pull him out. "Okay, let's go" I said as we started running home, I shivered as I felt a pair of eyes watching us.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, but I hope you like the new chapter.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


End file.
